Book 1: His Butler, New Demon
by OwlBeeWriter
Summary: The Phantomhive manor greets a new guest, someone that just doesn't seem right. Now sixteen, Ciel Phantomhive is intrigued by this newcomer and wishes to know more about her, especially after the death of his fiancé Lady Elizabeth, however Sebastian doesn't like her one bit. Please read and review! Hope you enjoy it! ;)
1. Prologue

I watch them all from the shadows, my body hidden from them in the bushes. The boy is drinking tea while his demon butler waits on him hand and foot.

I smile at the boy, my eyes shining happily.

_I can't believe I found him!_

I dash back as quietly as I came into the place, unseen and unheard by the butler and his crew of servants.

I grin, looking back at the manor house thoughtfully. "Sebastian is going be so..._pleased_ to see me..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Black Butler characters! :)**

1

Ciel

I study the board of chess pieces carefully, before moving my Bishop which takes his Knight. "Check!"

Alois clenches his fist angrily knowing he will lose. "Damn you Ciel!" He makes one last clumsy move which allows me to take his King.

I grin at him. "Checkmate!"

Alois throws his hands up dramatically grinding his teeth in frustrating. "That's the third time in a row!"

He lays back in his chair and I roll my eyes at his childish attitude.

He starts to giggle that creepy girly sound and I cringe, trying not to show my distaste for it, finding it would be quite rude.

"I guess I couldn't even imagine trying to defeat the King of Games!" He crosses his arms then gets to his feet and strides across the room, before spinning on the balls of his feet gracefully.

I rest my head in my hand, watching him show off his ability to dance, that of which I seriously lack even under Sebastian's tutelage. "Quit showing of Trancy!"

He giggles again. "Haven't I told you to call me Alois? We are friends after all!"

I sigh.

_Even at seventeen he still has yet to grow out of that girly voice..._

"Very well...Alois..." I say drifting off.

It's been a year since Lizzie died, and every day I wish I could see her beautiful face again.

I glance over at my desk, a picture of her sitting there among the clutter of files and documents.

Alois never truly died after all, unfortunately...anyway, turns out Claude just made us think he murdered him and after Claude was killed Alois returned to annoy, I mean become my business partner. It is true, I am a Demon and Sebastian has remained as my Butler ever since, unable to devour my soul now that I don't have one.

Alois gets awkwardly close to my face and his fresh breath is so strong it's nauseating. "You drifted off again Ciel! Were you daydreaming about your fiancé again?"

I stand abruptly, forcing him to back up. "Don't ever tease me about Lizzie!"

Alois raises his hands in apology, then bows. "My apologies Ciel."

Before any more can be said, Sebastion enters, starting with a polite bow. "My lord, a guest has arrived. Would you like me to bring them in?"

"At this late hour?" I sigh, going to sit down at my desk, tidying my files. "No Sebastian, give them room and board for the night. I will see to the matter in the morning."

Sebastian then gives another bow. "As you wish Master."

Alois raises his arms above his head and archs his back in a stretch, then yawns. "I think I should be getting home. Good night Ciel!"

Ignoring his farewell I continue looking through the papers, sorting them. "See to his return Sebastian."

"Yes Master! This way Alois Trancy." He gestures out the door which Alois does and they leave me alone.

I let out a groan, relieved, smacking my head on the table.

"Finally some peace!"


	3. Chapter 2

2

Ciel

I rub my eyes sitting up at my desk.

_I had fallen asleep!_

My memories a little hazy but I do remember Sebastian trying to get me to come to bed, I apparently refused.

I shake my head to clear it, ruffling my hair even more, then look down at the scattered papers on my desk. I wipe the drool running down my chin, having gotten it on the desk, soaked into the daily newspaper.

Noticing an article rather interesting I pick the unread paper up and study it.

**UNUSUAL MURDERS IN LONDON**

**Last night three boys disappeared and were found dead the next day, their hearts having been ripped out of their chests. The murderer has yet to be caught, but was spotted by the police near the harbor. Unfortunately he slipped right through their grasp. He's been seen to wearing strange foreign clothing.**

I lay down the paper when there's a knock at the door. Sebastian enters with breakfast in hand.

"Good morning Master, did you have a good sleep?" He asks and I glare at him.

"Do not mock me Sebastian!"

"I would never dream of it my lord." He sets the plate down in front of me. "Scones and a glass of warm milk for breakfast." He announces and I stare down at the food and drink.

Just the thought of food makes my stomach churn. "I am not hungry right now!" I tell him and he gives me a rather surprised look, but doesn't question me.

I sigh, ripping off my eyepatch and rub my forehead as it aches continually.

"Are you alright Young Master?" Sebastian asks with a concerned tone and I grit my teeth from pain and frustration.

"I'm fine Sebastian! Just go!" I yell at him as he takes the plate.

"Yes my lord..." He then leaves and I get to my feet once he's gone and head out into the halls, hoping to maybe help take my mind off the headache by walking around a bit.

As I walk down the red carpeted hall I hear a mocking laugh and someone in a dusty pink coat turns the corner sharply, heading right towards me. His face is concealed underneath the hood of his coat.

_What strange clothes..._

I think to myself, but before I have any time to react the person barrels into me, obviously not seeing that I'm there. We tumble to the floor in a heap, skidding a couple feet.

I let out a groan of pain, the breath completely knocked out of me.

"Young Master!" Finny and Baldroy say in unison as they enter the hall.

I try to get up only to find our limbs entangled, my upper body is underneath him while his legs are beneath mine.

He starts to laugh as if it was actually funny, as his head rests on my chest and I feel my temper slipping.

"That was bloody fun!"

My eyes widen as he lifts his head, the hood of his jacket falling down, revealing his face, only it's a woman. Her short black hair only reaching to her shoulders, while deep red brown eyes stare into mine.

My face grows hotter. "I-I...um..."

"Young Master!" Sebastian calls racing to my side.

The girl pulls up the hood to hide her face again and pulls her legs out from beneath me, getting to her feet. Sebastian helps me up then turns to Finny and Baldroy furious.

"What happened!" He scolds and Baldroy scratches the back of his head, cigerette between his teeth as he talks through it. "Well, it ain't really our fault Sebastian, we were just tryin to-"

Sebastian shakes his head. "Nevermind! I'll deal with you two later!"

Down in spirits now the two servants leave to do the rest of their chores, and Sebastian turns to me.

"Are you hurt Master?" He asks looking me up and down and I shake my head.

Sebastian then notices the guest and smiles. "I hope you are alright as well, that must have been quite a fall."

I glance over my shoulder and suddenly realizing my right eye isn't covered and I shut it tight before she notices.

She coughs speaking with a low boyish voice. "I am fine sir...thank you for your concern."

I cock my head in confusion and I notice her red brown eyes glance at me from beneath her hood. She then bows, speaking with the same boyish voice. "I apologize young earl, I was being foolish and wasn't paying attention to where I'd been going."

Sebastian narrows his gaze at her and she lowers her head, causing me to wonder why she's hiding. "Allow me to escort you back to your room?" He says, still seeming wary of her manner.

"I think I would like to meet this guest of ours Sebastian?" I say before anything can be done. "Will you take your hood off?"

She hesitates, but does as I ask pulling the hood away, she gives Sebastian a smirk. "Hello brother!"


	4. Chapter 3

3

Ciel

I look to the stunned butler for clarification. The girl approaches him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Did you miss me brother?" She mocks shoving him back somewhat playfully, before turning her attention to me. "You are certainly one of a kind Ciel! You tamed my brother into your own personal lap dog!" She winks at me.

"S-Sebastian, who is this girl?" I ask, blushing.

The butler sighs. "This is my sister, Ricky Michaelis. She is-"

"A nuisance, a pest, a troublemaker! Blah, blah, blah!" She says, starting out sarcastically but ends it with an angry tone. "I'm not here to listen to you gripe about how much your disappointed in me Bassy!" She growls, calling him by his nickname.

_Grell the Reaper calls him that, that must be why the name irritates him so. His two least favorite people call him by that name._

"Why are you here Ricky?" Sebastian asks rather coldly.

She rolls her eyes, giving me a sideways glance. "You're seriously going to play that card with me? I came here for your birthday you moron!"

Sebastian sighs. "Young Master, I must go and check on something. Are you comfortable being with Ricky for a bit."

I nod then turn my gaze to the Demon. She smirks at me, one hand on her hip.

My heart beats fast as I think about what she could do to me.

_I have no control over her like I do Sebastian._

"So, you're Ciel Phantomhive? The half-Demon?" She flicks my nose playfully and I go crosseyed, wrinkling my stinging nose, which makes her laugh.

"I-I suppose..." I answer with a slight stutter.

"Come on, why don't you take me for a tour of your...um...palace." She says gesturing to the end of the hall.

I'm inclined to refuse, however she is still a lady, therefore it would be improper.

I offer her my arm and she seems confused at first, but accepts it.

I show her most of the manor, until finally coming out into the gardens. She leaves my side going over to one of the rose bushes, plucking a white rose from it. "I see you are under contract." She points out burying her nose into the flowers petals, smelling its sweet scent.

I raise a hand up to my eye, Sebastian's symbol imprinted on it. "Yes..."

Ricky smiles, and I notice something etched on the back of her right hand. It looks like a clock, the hour hand point at the first mark on the gold clock, while the minute hand points at the third mark.

She approaches me and places the rose in my black hair, it contrasting in color.

"Why did you kill them?" I ask rather suddenly and she looks deep into my eyes, no specific expression on her face.

"That's my business." She says flatly, knowing exactly what I'm referring to, then walks along the line of rose bushes.

I follow her, watching her curiously.

_She just appears on my doorstep, claiming to be Sebastian's sister. Why does he despise his sister so? What has she done in the past made him not want anything to do with her?_

"Master? Alois Trancy is here." Sebastian comes out of nowhere, and I jump in surprise.

"The bloody Hell! Don't ever do that again! Now what is it?" I ask, not sure I heard him correct.

"Alois Trancy is here." He repeats and I hold the bridge of my nose, feeling my headache coming on again.

"Oh damn!"

Ricky comes to my side. "Who now?"

I shake my head, not answering her and heading back to the manor to greet him, with both Demons following.

"Ciel!" Alois bows gracefully, giggling all the while.

"Hello...Alois..." I say rather gloomily with Sebastian at my side.

Ricky has her hands on her hips, holding back a laugh, her face red because of it.

Alois grins at her. "Who's this?"

"This is Miss Ricky Michaelis." Sebastian announces.

Ricky rolls her eyes. "Doing your best to be formal huh Bassy! Quit the act, I know you don't want me here!" She says spitefully and Sebastian gives me an apologetic look.

I dismiss it with a nod.

_Apparently this rivalry has been going on for a long time. I'm not sure I want two bickering Demons here, that'll be a disaster!_


	5. Chapter 4

4

Ricky

I glare at my brother threateningly, my red brown eyes turning a blood red, pupils slits. His expression is about the same, not backing down from the challenge.

I feel a growl rise in my throat until finally I'm able to bring myself under control once again and I cough to make up for it.

The girly boy, Alois giggles and I turn to him as he speaks.

"Another Demon!" He claps his hands together happily, approaching me and getting awkwardly close to my face. "Such a cute face!"

Angrily I bare my teeth in distaste bringing my hand across his cheek. He's surprised and I just glare at him furiously, anger still fresh from Sebastian.

Ciel who stands behind me shakes his head, adding a sigh. "Sebastian, please tend to Alois and-" He stops before mentioning my name. "Have Mey-Rin take care of Ricky...please." He puts a slight emphasis on his _please_ at the end and I start to wonder if there's something wrong.

_He must be exhausted._

I grin widely, knowing just how to fix that problem.

"Ciel! I would like to show you something." I say before he can start up the steps and he lets out another long sigh, wanting to protest, but deciding it would be impolite.

Out of the corner of my eye Sebastian narrows his gaze suspiciously, apparently debating on whether to leave his Master with me alone, but he has to do as his Master asks so he leaves with a still shocked Alois.

I walk up to Ciel. "Are you tired Ciel?"

His eyes widen, his face turning red and I giggle shoving him playfully. "You're funny! That's not what I meant. Come with me!" I grab his hand and drag him back outside, taking him to the gardens where we can be alone, and where Sebastian won't find us for the moment.

I turn facing him placing my symboled hand over my right eye. "Did Sebastian ever tell you that Demons can travel through time?"

He eyes stare at the golden clock symbol on my hand and I grin. "Place your hand over the symbol." I command and he hesitates before doing so.

I close my eyes, imagining the time and place I wish to be, and everything suddenly goes completely dark.

I open my eyes, laying on a plush carpeted floor, quite familiar to me, unlike the Victorian age I had just come from. We're in my room, a twin bed in the far corner of the room covered in plain white sheets and comforter, with a nightstand beside it. The room is a boring cream color, but as homey as it's going to get. I have a beanbag in the other corner of the room with a desk beside it and a dresser on the wall opposite it.

"What the bloody Hell!" Ciel sits up, clutching his head in pain and I sit up as well, smiling at him.

"Ciel Phantomhive, welcome to the 21st century!" I say and he stares at me in confusion.

"What?" He asks.

"The most free age of them all so far and I love it way more than that Victorian age Sebastian chose. Should of brought you here a long time ago, the idiot. You would've been so much happier." I say talking to him and half to myself as I speak my thoughts out loud.

I look him up and down in his formal clothing, looking ridiculous against the modern background. "We need to get you some...normal clothes."

"What are you talking about? My clothes are normal, it's your clothes that aren't normal!" He says his temper growing short.

I roll my eyes and go digging through my dresser, looking for some more boyish clothes that I've worn in the past as disguises. I pull out a baggy black tee with a bleeding skull on the front and throw it at him, then pull out some jeans that should fit him considering his tiny waist and thin figure.

"You'll look just like an emo!" I say clapping my hands together. "Now put these on!"

He stares down at the clothes curiously and I sigh. "Please tell me you know how to dress yourself?"

He glances up at me, then back at the clothes, studying them.

"Fine!" I snatch up the clothes and roughly pull him to his feet. I reach to take his "suit" off and he stops me, face bright red.

"I'm not letting you undress me!" He shouts with his adorably low voice, the embarrassment quite noticable.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Can you dress yourself then?"

He snatches up the clothes from under the crook of my arm. "Of course!"

I giggle. "Alright! Come out when you're done then!" I shut the door of my room and head out into the hall of my apartment. Tapping my foot anxiously as I wonder what he'll look like. If he can even figure out how to get his clothes off then the new ones on that is.

After what seems like forever I lose all of my patience and barge in, but I stop in my tracks about to bust out in a fit of laughter as he tries to get the shirt on. Trying to fit his head through the armhole is clearly not working. He still has yet to get the jeans on, so he stands there in merely his undergarments. and I hold back the laugh, turning it into a snort instead.

I lift the shirt off a blushing Ciel and put it on him right and then begin helping him with the pants and button them. "There!" I say, looking him up and down.

"Damn you..." He mutters under his breath and I smirk.

"That's the spirit Ciel! Now let me show you around. I just know you'll love it here!"


	6. Chapter 5

5

Ciel

"So how are liking everything?" Ricky asks, smiling at me as she takes a bite of her peach pie.

I look around the diner, woman dressed in strange dresses and men wearing casual clothing.

"It's...not normal..." I say, still looking around, smelling the sweet smell of food in the back room where they must be preparing it.

Ricky shoves another huge bite of pie into her mouth and I stare down at my own slice, wondering how it tastes.

I take up my fork and cut a bite suitable size for me and put it in my mouth, along with the fork with which it sits. The peaches are sweet and sugary, with hints of cinnamon and I stare at the pie, finding its taste heavenly.

"It's the best isn't it?" Ricky grins, pointing her fork at me.

"Not even Sebastian could make a pie this good." I say gobbling it up quickly, it being gone within minutes.

Ricky laughs. "Come on Ciel, you surely have better taste than that. I could make a cookie a million times better than my brother!" She boasts, sounding spiteful.

I stare at her for a moment then down at my empty plate.

She starts to laugh, shaking her head at me. "Ya know, for a half-demon you're not bad."

Her warm smile makes me feel something that I haven't felt since Lizzie died and I look away from her. "What do you mean?"

She rest her head in her hands as her elbows sit on the table. "You're just not what I expected I guess. You're not the spoiled brat I was preparing myself for."

That long forgotten emotion ebbs quickly, turning into anger, but I hold back from snapping at her. She seems to notice this and she frowns.

"I'm sorry..." She gets up from her seat and I do the same, leaving what she called the diner.

We walk down the sidewalk and I take in the foreign buildings with awe and confusion, until finally bringing my attention back to the issue that has been bugging me since I met her.

"Will you tell me why you killed those boys?" I ask her curiously.

She sighs, apparently irritated that I asked. "I was only defending myself. They got what was comin' to em." She answers plainly, but that's not enough for me so I continue to ask her.

"What did they do?"

She growls, clenching her fists as she remembers. "I was walking in the streets, just minding my own business when they showed up and chased me into an alley. It was a dead end and they tried to get me to strip. After I refused they tried to force me to do it. Finally I had had enough and that was the result of my anger." She has calmed down, sounding as if she regretted the act. "I didn't want to kill them, but I couldn't just let them get away with what they were doing."

I suddenly feel a little bad for her and as she gives me a faint smile. "I came to your manor because I care about my brother. I really want to give him a good birthday. I know us demons don't really have birthdays but it's a day out of the year that we wish we had." She rubs her arm. "Or at least I wish I had..."

"So, you wish you were human?"

She chuckles. "I don't know a demon that does, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one."

I stare down at the sidewalk. "You're not the only one...that is...if a half-demon counts."

She gives me a puzzled stare then sighs. "According to Sebastian I am a disgrace to all demons."

I shake my head. "I don't believe Sebastian truly thinks that about you."

She laughs. "Then you don't know him as well as you think you do."

"Hey Ricky!" Someone calls behind us and we turn to face whoever is approaching. Two boys in casual clothing similar to mine approach us.

"Cover your eye!" Ricky whispers to me so that only I can hear.

I make sure my bangs hang over my eye with the symbol so the boys can't see it. Ricky gives each of the boys a fist bump. "What's up guys?" She asks grinning at them.

They glance at me then turn back to her. "Who's your friend?"

Ricky gestures to me with her hand. "This is Ciel...um, he just moved here from..." She struggles to come up with an excuse and I take a step forward answering for her.

"From England. London, England." I say and they wrinkle their noses at my strong accent.

Ricky has about the same accent, although she somehow is able to mask it when she's around the Americans.

She grabs my hand quickly and rests her head on my shoulder causing me to tense.

"He's my boyfriend!"


	7. Chapter 6

6

Ricky

Ciel gulps as my head is rested on his shoulder.

Both the boys Ray and George stare at us in disbelief. George, the one with the red tee and blue jeans points a finger.

"You're going with him?" He asks and Ray crosses his arms, his eyes narrowed.

"Prove it!" Ray challenges and I shoot him a nasty glare, then look up at Ciel who is frozen with shock, and maybe a little bit of fear.

"Fine! I will!" I stand on the tips of my toes and kiss his cheek, which makes him blush profusely.

George snorts. "That's no proof, anyone can do that!"

"No they can't!" I argue, furious at the two boys, which makes them smirk.

I snarl and then grab Ciel's head and pull him down to my level and press our lips together. I can feel his face grow even hotter than before and I myself turn a bright pink. When I pull away I turn to Ray and George who seem to be finally convinced since both their jaws have dropped.

I grin widely flicking Ray on the nose. "Told ya!" I then grab a still red Ciel's hand and we race away, me laughing happily. I just drag Ciel along with me who is still in total shock. When we're out of Ray and George's sight I continue laughing hysterically.

"Did you see their faces? That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" I stop laughing when he seems to find no amusement in it. I wave a hand in front of him since he seems to have spaced out. "Hey, you alright?"

Ciel

_Lizzie grabs my head and pulls me down her level, pressing her lips against mine. When she pulls away she gives me a happy look, filled with tears. "Never scare me like that again Ciel! You promise me now!" She demands of me and I smile, grateful for her concern._

_"I promise Lizzie..."_

_She claps her hands together, and I reach out to hug her but I phase right through her. "No, no, no, no!" I say over and over again, the word becoming louder as I try to get a hold of Lizzie as she fades away._

_"No! Lizzie!" I scream clutching my head as I race away to find her once she's disappeared. I dash out of the front doors of the manor house, stumbling out into the busy streets of London. The manor house has disappeared and I'm left looking around in the streets. Just ahead a loud crashing, the screams of woman and the worried shouts of men are heard. I sprint in that direction finding an accident has occurred. The spooked horse struggles against the men trying to calm him. A carriage having been turned over._

_"Lizzie!" I scream going over and crawling underneath the carriage and find her broken body still and lifeless, having been crushed under the weight of the vehicle._

_Tears stream down my cheeks as I rest my forehead against hers, blood having filled her mouth to run down her chin. My tears fall on her face as she lay there dead._

_"Come back to me..."_

Sebastian

"Young Master!" I call, searching every room within the manor but find him nowhere, neither Ricky and I let out a growl of frustration.

"Sebastian! I saw a girl with the young Master out in the gardens, yes I did!" Mey-rin shouts down the hall as she races towards me but she trips, falling into my arms. I look down at her and let out a small sigh. Her face turns bright red.

"What am I to do with you Mey-rin?"

She scrambles away from me, clutching her cheeks and swooning. Again I sigh and head straight for the gardens, but however thoroughly I seem look, I still can't find the two teens anywhere.

I clench my fist angrily. "She must have taken him to another time! That fool girl!" I snarl angrily.

"Hello Sebastian!"

I spin around and find Alois Trancy standing there with his hands clasped behind his back.

I bow to him respectfully. "I apologize earl Trancy, but I must tend to something."

As I turn to head away, out of the corner of my eye I see a devilish grin curve the boys lips.


	8. Chapter 7

7

Ciel

"Hey, Ciel...come back to me!" Ricky yells in my ear, snapping her fingers in my face to wake me up from the horrid dream.

I shake my head. "Um..." is all I manage to say and she raises an eyebrow at me.

"You spaced out." She tells me, looking slightly worried.

"I'm fine!" I say more sternly than I had intended and she flinches.

I try to give her an apologetic look but she turns away coldly. "Come on, let's get back to my apartment. We don't want anyone to see us when we go back to your time." She announces, bursting into a sprint.

"Hey! Wait!" I call to her, racing after her and she doesn't stop until we reach the entrance to her apartment building.

I'm completely out of breath and I collapse on the floor when we reach her room. She stares down at me with a skeptical glare. "Seriously?" She holds out a hand to me and I take it so she can help me up. Then, unlocking her apartment room we step in, shutting the door behind us, it automatically locking itself again.

"Place your hand over the symbol." She says flatly and I do as she asks, closing my eyes as I brace myself.

The journey is short but very painful if you're not used to it and I clutch my head in pain, heart beating fast as I sit up in my office. Almost seconds later Sebastian bursts through the door.

"Young Master!" He rushes to my side and tries to help me up, deliberately ignoring Ricky who just glares at him furiously. "Are you hurt?" He asks me, checking me over thoroughly and I get to my feet, shaking off his concern.

"I'm fine Sebastian!" I tell him and he nods in acknowledgment before turning to his sister who still sits on the floor.

"How dare you take him without talking with me first!" He snarls at her, eyes red hot with anger.

She stands abruptly balancing on her toes to get in his face. "I didn't think I needed permission _Dad_ to go somewhere! He doesn't either!" She points at me, mocking him by playing the parent card.

"He could have gotten hurt!" Sebastian comes back her, ignoring her snotty remark.

"He's fine! I took good care of him, and if anyone is going to get hurt it'll be you!" She screams causing him to take a step back.

"Never do it again!" He says, wanting the last word, but she won't allow it.

"I'll do whatever I wish!" She then storms past him and out of the room and he sighs, watching her go and it seems he looks upset with himself for losing his temper.

Not wanting to lose her company I go after her, but can't seem to find her, not even in the rose gardens, but what I do find is a charm, lying in the grass. It looks like a small silver clock and I pick it up, staring down at it.

_I've never felt like this for a long time...not since..._

I think back to Alois and his comment towards Ricky and I clench my fists. "Sebastian!" I shout and before long he appears at my side.

"Yes My Lord?"

"Where is Alois Trancy?" I ask and his eyes widen.

"I have not seen him since earlier Master, when..." He drifts off and I turn to him.

"Sebastian!" I brush the hair out of my eyes staring at him, both eyes visible. "I order you! Find Alois and bring back Ricky!"


	9. Chapter 8

8

Ricky

I struggle furiously against the demon Hannah, snarling at an amused Alois who stands in front of me, however keeping a safe distance.

"Such a pretty dame!" He says clapping his hands excitedly and I bare my teeth furiously.

"Go to Hell Alois!" I scream at him and this just makes him laugh.

"Aw, well sweetheart, I'm already there!" He grins, giggling and I cringe at the sound. He moves close to me, his lips brushing my cheek before moving to my ear. "You're mine now..."

I turn my head and snap at him, causing him to leap back, giggling the whole time. "Put her in my room. I want her waiting for me. Little Ciel must understand that he can't have everything." Alois points out, dismissing Hannah and I.

"You'll suffer for this Alois!" I shout at him as Hannah drags me through the halls away from the smirking blonde.

Hannah throws me into one of the large bedrooms, shutting and locking the door. I turn immediately and beat on the thick wood. "You think this'll keep me in here!" I snap, throwing my body against it over and over again, until my arm and shoulder are black and blue. I slide to the floor in defeat.

_Where is my brother when I need him?_

I hug my knees tears streaming down my cheeks.

_If you haven't figured it out, I am a weak demon. I've never devoured a soul in all my life, for I've never had the gut to do it. Yes, it's true that it's in a demons nature to devour souls but I've never found pleasure in it. Actually, my abilities as a demon are so weak, I'm not even sure I can eat a soul. That is why I am such a disappointment to my brother. The only thing I am truly capable of is traveling through time, and the fact that I'm immortal. _

I scramble to my feet when I hear the door unlocking, and Alois steps in. I clench my fists and he giggles, spinning around on the balls of his feet, then grins at me. "Let's have some fun shall we?"

Ciel

We burst into the Trancy manor, immediately brought to a halt by the demon Hannah. "Sebastian!" I call to him, even though he's standing right beside me. "Take care of Hannah!"

"Yes my Lord!" He responds before dashing towards the house-maid, silver knives in hand.

She remains calm, as she dodges him, pulling out her own weapon, it being a long sword, glinting in the light coming through large windows.

I skirt around the fight sprinting up the stairs and through the halls and corridors of the manor, looking into every room I come across. I dare not call out to her for fear Alois would hear and escape before I knew where and when he'd gone.

"Master look out!" Sebastian shouts to me and I spin around, finding myself knocked down as over a dozen knifes strike the butler in his back after having shielded me from the weapons.

Checking me over to make sure I'm alright he resumes the fight with Hannah, keeping her at bay for now.

Pushing the fight to the back of my mind I turn sharply into another hallway and burst into the first room I come to. Alois lays on the floor whimpering, clutching his arm which is bleeding.

"Ricky!" I scream for her, but no amswer comes and I storm over to Alois, snatching up the collar of his shirt. "Where is she!" I snarl and he sniffs, tears welled in his eyes.

"He took her!" He wails, and I can't tell if it's because of Ricky's sudden abscence or because of his minor wound.

I pull him closer my eyes a burning red. "Who!"

"Claude..."


	10. Chapter 9

9

Ricky

Claude has brought me to an old crumbling building on an old abandoned farm, not too far from the Trancy estate.

I wrinkle my nose at the smell of mildew and rot, looking up at the ceiling, looking as if it would crash down at any moment, burying me alive.

Claude ties my hands and I pull against the ropes rubbing against my wrists. "This was not the deal Claude!" I snarl angrily.

He just chuckles. "Actually you said you wanted to become human, in exchange for Ciel Phantomhive."

"And did you hold up your end of the bargain?" I snap as he moves out from behind me.

He crouches down taking my chin between thumb and index finger. "Unfortunately for you, there is no way to turn human."

My eyes widen as he gets to his feet. "You used me!"

"Of course I used you, I wouldn't have gotten anywhere near Ciel if I hadn't agreed to your absurd contract."

"And how do you intend to do that? Ciel is probably at his mansion right now, with his butler as usual. There's no way you'll get near him with Sebastian around." I grin with triumph and he gives me an equal grin and making mine disappear.

"That's where you're wrong little one...you see, little Ciel doesn't realize it, but deep down he holds an affection for you as he did for his deceased fiancé." He picks me up onto my feet, a knife at my throat. "Now give me a truly scared face my dear."

I glare up at him, struggling against his grip but he just squeezes my waist tighter pressing the blade into my neck causing me to let out a whimper of pain.

"Three...two...one..."

Ciel

I burst through the door finding Claude holding Ricky close, a knife at her throat.

"Ricky!" I call to her as she tries her best to pry the blade from her throat.

_He surely can't kill her with such a puny weapon. She is a demon after all!_

I think to myself, giving the situation careful examination. Sebastian comes in beside me, his gaze narrowed skeptically at Claude and Ricky.

"Nice meeting you again young Ciel! Now if you would kindly ask your butler to leave we can get on with business." He negotiates.

"Why would I do that..." I say glaring at him but unusually concerned about Ricky.

He sneers. "If you don't then you can say goodbye to your little friend."

I clench my fists, grinding my teeth angrily but then let the anger out through a sigh. "Sebastian, leave..."

He turns to me surprised. "Master..."

"Now!" I say before he can do any more to protest and he bows.

"As you wish...Master..." And with that he leaves.

Turning my attention back to Claude I say, "Now what do you want Claude?"

He chuckles pulling Ricky closer to him, drawing blood as he presses the blade into her neck and I reach out a hand to stop him, finding it pointless.

"I want you Ciel...I want you dead, and thanks to this little angel I will get my wish." He smiles devilishly licking her cheek and she shivers.

"What is he talking about Ricky?"

Tear well in her eyes. "I'm sorry Ciel..."

Sebastian

I pace outside the building waiting for my Master to call me in again, unable to listen in considering the thick walls, even though rotting.

_Claude wants Ciel more than anything, and to do it he used my sister!_

I curled my gloved fingers into a fist, gritting my teeth.

_He knows she's a weak demon and used that against her. He not only wants Ciel but he wants revenge on me, so he chose to trick my sister into a contract. I cannot disobey my Master, but I can't let my sister be punished for my actions._


	11. Chapter 10

10

Ricky

_"Bassy! Bassy where are you!" I call to my older brother, glancing around the small cottage, my red brown eyes searching diligently for the boy._

_I jump when cold hands are placed on my shoulders. "Boo!" He whispers in my ear and I look over my shoulder at the teen. I bring a small hand around to slap him but he moves just out of my reach, sleek and quick like a cat. _

_"Don't do dat Bassy!" I say, sticking out my lower lip in a pout, clutching my stuffed bunny rabbit, that over time has had to be patched up because of its ragged state. I then take a tiny hand off the bunny and smooth the fuzzy red blanket beneath me, that serves as my bed._

_"Come on Ricky, have a little fun!" He says chuckling to himself as he walks across the room and gets me a cup of warm milk before handing it to me. Before I start drinking I glance up at him. _

_"Where did you get this milk?" I ask, trying my best to pronounce the words correctly._

_He rolls his eyes at me. "Why does it matter where I got it?" He snaps making me jump and I feel tears well in my eyes._

_"I-it matters...you can't steal brover..." I wipe away the water from my eyes slowly setting down the cup and getting to my feet._

_He glares at me eyes flashing bright red. I hate it when he does that, it scares me and I stop as I try to go over to him, not wanting him to yell at me. "Please brover...don't steal anymore..." I ask him, giving him big brown puppy dog eyes and he softens, unable to resist my eyes._

_I smile happily, giggling when he returns to his normal self. I wrap my arms around his waist squeezing him tightly while my bunny rabbit lays next to my feet, me having dropped it when I went to hug him. He crouches down and wraps his arms around me then picks me up, putting me on his shoulders. I laugh as I weave my tiny fingers into his shaggy black hair to hold on while his hands grip my bare feet. We go outside and he runs around, finally letting me down and I chase him around the yard, lush green grass underneath my feet, almost making me slip at times._

_"Come back ere! I call after him and he teases me by running backwards, still unable to catch him._

This is how I want to remember my brother...he made me feel loved, even though he had his issues he still loved me...I don't know what changed. Or do I...

_"Brother! Where are you?" I call to him when I enter the cottage, finding all of his belongings have disappeared. I drop the bag that had been slung over my shoulder at the door._

I had grown older, now at ten years old I was still a weak demon and Sebastian had started to give up on me. I tried so hard ever day to build up my strength and speed, but nothing was making me any better.

_I traveled up the short flight of stairs that led to his room only to find no one up there. At first I thought he was playing a trick on me but then I heard someone downstairs and I rush back down finding Sebastian there._

_"Bassy!" I say running up and hugging him, my arms wrapping around his waist since he's so intriguingly tall. He was dressed in formal clothing and I looked up at him worriedly. He had a stern face, but that was all he had as an expression towards me lately, so it wasn't knew._

_"Why is all of your stuff missing?" I ask, wondering if something is wrong when I pull away from him slightly, still halfway in the hug._

_He grabs my arm angrily and lefts me off my feet and I gasp when I'm at his level. My arm feels as if it will pop out of its socket any moment._

_"You're so pathetic!" He snarls before throwing me down hard and I look up at him, tears welling in my eyes and I try desperately to hold them back, but they just flow._

_ "I-I'm sorry brother...I've tried s-so hard to be like you..." I say with a shaky voice._

_He sighs holding the bridge of his nose. "Well thankfully I no longer have to deal with you!" He says grabbing a bag in the corner of the room that I hadn't noticed before. _

_"You're leaving?" I say, trying to keep another waterfall of tears from coming as he makes his way back to the door._

_He doesn't answer me, slamming the door behind him when he leaves. I crawl to the door and get on my knees, opening it just slightly so I can peek through. After a few minutes of watching him walk away I leave the safety of the cottage and follow him. I follow him all the way to London until finally he comes to a manor that has been burned to ash. I narrow my gaze as my brother approaches a young boy, looking to be my age. His eye is all bandaged up as he stares at the burned down manor as he stands with bare feet in ash. He's the picture of sadness and Sebastian rests a pair of gloved hands on the boys shoulder, gently talking to him. Even though I can't hear what he's saying I grit my teeth furiously before racing away._

I don't think I did this just so I could be human...I wanted to get Sebastian back for leaving me. He abandoned me for a spoiled rich kid and I became bitter inside. I wanted so badly to get him back that I just...I got carried away. Part of me knew that Claude planned to kill Ciel even though he never told me directly. Then, I didn't really care, I just wanted rid of that boy so I could have my brother back...now, I don't know what I want anymore...

* * *

I start to squirm in Claudes grasp and he finally lets me go, shoving me forward at Ciel's feet. I feel tears rolls down my cheeks and I look up at him, ready to burst out bawling. "I'm sorry Ciel...I-I just wanted to be human..." I tell him sincerely and he stares down at me coldly, a look that I frequently received from Sebastian before he left.

Finally he looks up at Claude, now ignoring me altogether. He steps towards the eager demon, fists clenched and shining red stare devilish, like two big ruby's and I gulp. Claude narrows his gaze at the brave half-demon, before striding forward, casting a dark shadow over Ciel.

Ciel only looks up at him with daring determination to challenge him. Claude pulls out the knife he had held me to and I scramble to my feet and at first I think it's too late.


	12. Chapter 11

11

Ciel

My eyes widen as she falls into my arms, the knife having pierced her chest. I look up at a pleased Claude who just takes a step back, relishing the his deed.

"Sebastian!" I scream as loudly as I possibly can and he burst through the door almost just as I shouted the last syllable.

He sees Ricky in my arms, her eyelids fluttering, trying hard to stay awake and I sit down, resting her head in my lap. Blood seeps around the wound made by the knife and as I slide it out, the blood starting to flow more freely, getting a wince of pain from her.

Sebastian crouches at my side, eyes filled with sadness. "My sister..." He whispers, picking her up in his arms, cradling her.

Looking back to Claude I find that he has disappeared, having done what he set out to do.

Ricky smiles up at her brother, then her gaze turns to me. "Still wearing the clothes I let you borrow..." She whispers softly to me and I look down at the casual clothing realizing she's right.

For the first time I see tears well in Sebastian's eyes and he shakes his head down at her. She smiles gently caressing his cheek, wiping away the tears. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just send me home and I can get help there..." She tells him softly and he nods quickly.

I suddenly realize what's about to happen and reach out to Sebastian just as he disappears, turning everything dark.

I sit up and find myself in Ricky's room again like when I had first come here. Sebastian is in the same position he was in the other time zone and he gets to his feet with Ricky in his arms.

"The nearest hospital is just a few blocks away, but don't try to bring attention to yourself..." The demon girl rasps and with that Sebastian bursts out of the room heading as fast as he can out of the apartment building and into the street. He goes exactly where she directs him and I have trouble keeping up with the frantic butler and when we finally reach the hospital he brings the girl in, and instantly attention is brought to her by the doctors residing in the huge building. Sebastian and I are made to stay out in the lobby, the doctors not wanting to stress her any further.

"She'll be alright...won't she?" I ask Sebastian cautiously who has his head buried in his hands.

He looks up at me and sighs. "I-I don't know Master...she has always been a weak demon, so it is possible for a regular human weapon to harm her to this extent."

We both stand when the doctor comes into the lobby, approaching us. He glances at both of us, finding us to be an odd pair but doesn't say anything about it. "She will be fine. She will need immediate surgery which will require several days here. I suggest it best for the both of you to go home for now." He announces rather quietly and calmly before leaving.

"Allow me to take you home young Master..." Sebastian says with a bow towards me and I just stare at him unable to muster the will to speak.

He smiles reassuringly. "Ricky will be fine Master...come, let us get you home and in your bed. It has been a long day, I am sure you are tired..."

When we get back to our own time I refuse to take off the clothing Ricky had lent me for more suitable clothing and I just lay down in my bed, mulling things over for quite some time, and when morning comes I find I am still wide awake. Sitting up as the sun tries to peek through the small crack in the curtains covering my huge window. I rub my bloodshot eyes and slide off my bed and approach the curtains, pulling them open with a rough tug. I shield my eyes from the bright morning light, wondering why Sebastian has not come to tend to my needs yet.

_He must have gone to be with Ricky..._

I think to myself before leaving the sanctum of my room, and down to where the front door resides. I notice Baldroy has open the door to allow someone in, and with tired and blurry eyes I try to make out who it is. Finally I recognize it to be Lady Elizabeths mother.

_The Lady Francis Midford!_


	13. Chapter 12

12

Ciel

"My word boy! You look dreadful! What are you wearing?" Lady Francis looks me over, clearly appalled by my appearance.

"Lady Francis, what brings you?" I ask, rubbing my eyes, too tired to be polite.

She grabs my messed shaggy hair and pulls it out of my face, smoothing it down. "You need a bath boy, you smell awful and your hair is so greasy!" She complains, ignoring the question I asked. "I simply cannot allow you to meet my niece unless you look presentable!"

My eyes widen, despite their urge to close. "Niece?" I say rather surprised by this and the Lady nods dragging me up the stairs.

"Where is that butler of yours!" She asks quite irritated that he isn't anywhere to be found, I continue to rub my eyes to keep myself awake.

"I...gave him a day off..." I manage to say and she narrows her gaze before leading me into the bath room.

"Well, it's obvious you can't even properly present yourself without him! I shall draw you a hot bath." She announces. "My niece will be here within the next two hours and I want you looking nice and clean for her!"

I sigh as she draws a hot bath for me before leaving and I wait a minute or two to make sure she wasn't going to come back in before stripping off Ricky's clothes and cautiously step into the hot water. Sliding into the tub I duck under the water, drenching my hair, but I don't come back up.

I open my eyes underneath the hot water, bubbles escaping my lips. A sweet voice echoes in my ears and I search for the one, determined to find her.

_Lizzie..._

I think to myself as her face appears under the water and I reach out to her, only for her to disappear, morphing into another. Her red brown eyes and short black hair familiar and soon she stares down at me softly as darkness creeps into my vision. Her pink lips are curved into a smile as she lays overtop of me in the water, almost holding me under.

I feel myself slipping into unconsciousness right as someone takes hold of my shoulders, causing the demon girl to disappear as I'm pulled up out of the water.

"Young Master!" Sebastian says as I cough up a reasonable amount of water, spitting it out into the tub. "Are you alright!" He asks worriedly.

I'm unable to speak as I continue to cough and splutter, before rubbing my eyes. "Se...Sebastian..." I finally manage to say and he helps me out of the tub, wrapping a towel around me. I wipe my face with a towel wrapped fist, shaking myself awake all the while sending the water in my hair in every which direction.

"I didn't think you would try to drown yourself in the short time I was gone Master..." The butler points out and I just stand here with my towel, shivering terribly.

"Sh-shut...up...S-Sebastian..." I sniff, shivering a stuttering.

The butler doesn't say a word as he dries me off, roughing my hair with the towel before helping me put on some clothes and once my hair has dried he brushes it, smoothing it out of my face so as not to get a rise out of the Lady Francis.

"Where's my eye-patch..." I say a little quieter than I had expected myself to.

Sebastian smiles at me. "I'm not sure you will be needing it anymore young Master."

My eyes widen and I race over to a mirror on the other side of the room and stare into the glass. A boy with two bright blue eyes looks back at me and when I turn back to Sebastian I find he has gone.

"Sebastian!" I call for him but there is no answer, all I get is a knock on the door. Finny is there.

"Young Master! A new guest has arrived!" He calls and I go to the door opening it abruptly. Finny is rather surprised and points at my eye. "Young Master, your-"

I raise a hand to cut him off.

"Not a word..."


	14. Chapter 13

13

Ciel

I greet the visitor, it feeling strange without Sebastian here and I'm starting to get frustrated. I open the carriage door a lovely young lady steps out in a violet colored dress, its sleeves and high collar embroidered while the top and skirt are a dark purple, looking like smooth silk. Her pale blue eyes and ash brown hair just elevate her beauty and I keep myself from falling had over heels as I greet her.

As soon as she sees me she smiles politely and curtsies. "The Lord Phantomhive I presume. Lovely to meet you!"

I bow. "My Lady, allow me to show you around."

The girl smiles but looks around expectantly. "Oh my, I am quite curious to see that butler Lady Francis is always going on about. I'm sure he's just a doll!"

I feel a bead of sweat roll down my brow and I gulp. "He will be with us shortly my Lady, he had some business to attend to first."

She nods. "Of course."

I escort her into the manor house, grinding my teeth the whole way.

He'd better be here!

I think hotly to myself, trying my best to not let my anger show, but the young Lady catches it and stops us. "Please, you are troubled, I must know what is wrong. I do not wish to burden you."

I stare into her pale blue eyes, finding them to be quite beautiful. "Uh...my Lady, I...may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

She smiles at this. "My name is Luciana Rose Mayberry. You can call me Lucy!" She winks at me and I feel my cheeks grow hot.

"Well, I um...I'm Ciel Phantomhive!"

She laughs and kisses my cheek. "Yes, I know that silly, now where's my aunt. I'm sure she's dying to announce the news."

"What news?" I ask and she shrugs.

"I have no idea! She said she wasn't aloud to tell me."

Before any more can be said between us Lady Francis approaches with a sorrowful smiled curving her lips. "I see you have met Lady Luciana."

I nod to her and Lucy smiles. "What is this news that you have for us Francis?"

The Lady's smiles turns to a frown, but then back to a smile. "I am to tell you that you are both to be married within two months time."

Lucy and I are both surprised and we say in unison.

"What!"


	15. Chapter 14

14

Ciel

"It's high time you two had something to occupy yourselves. I'm not going to allow you, Ciel, to remain a lonely bachelor for the rest of your life. You need company other than that butler of yours." The Lady explains and I just stand there agape, no words reaching my throat and Lucy seems to be in the same situation, although she manages to find her voice despite the shock of it all.

"But Francis, please. I do not wish to marry and it does not seem that the Lord Phantomhive wishes this either." She says but the Lady holds a hand up to silence her.

"I'm sorry Luciana, but it is done. You should have been expecting this by now. So don't act so shocked." She says rather sternly. "Now, I suggest you two get comfortable in each others company. I must leave, but I will be back in the next few days." She announces before showing herself out.

Lucy stamps her foot furiously. "I will not follow through with this. It is an outrage!" Lucy clenches her fists, but then realizes me standing there. "Do you not agree with me Lord Phantomhive?"

I blink then shake my head to clear it. "If we're to be married then Francis is right. We should get to know one another. Please call me Ciel." I say, trying to be casual about this.

Lucy is even more surprised now. "You're just going to go with it?"

I shrug. "Is there really anything we can do about it?" I grin, adding a chuckle when she seems to silently agree to the reasonable argument. I head to my office, hoping to get something done today and I notice out of the corner of my eye that the Lady is following me.

I go and sit down at my desk sorting through some files when I come across the newspaper I had merely glanced at a couple days ago, the one about the mysterious murders. Ricky was the one to do this with her strange reasons, but I can somewhat understand why she did it. She was defending herself, so he couldn't blame the girl.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asks, noticing how tired I am and I yawn.

"I'm fine, just a little tired is all..." I tell her she sighs coming over to me and pulling me up out of my chair just as I'm about to nod off.

"You need rest and I know just the thing to help with that!" She says with a laugh as she drags me down into the kitchen.

_She sounds just like Ricky..._

I think to myself as she pulls out a pan and some vegetables. She chops those up and throws them into the pan with a little butter then starts to deconstruct a chicken. I watch in amazement.

"You can cook?" I ask and she giggles.

"I cook all the time. I love doing it!" She explains, getting out a large pot and setting it on the stove, half full of cold water.

She then goes by throwing the half cooked veggies and chicken into some now boiling water. Many other spices and ingredients go into the soup and finally when she's done stirring she lifts a silver spoon to her lips tasting the broth. "Perfect!" She says, a smile curving her lips. She gets out two bowls, filling each one to the brim with the sweet smelling soup and hands one to me, a spoon sitting in the broth. I take it gratefully before scooping up a spoonful into my mouth.

"This...this is delicious!" I eat it up quickly and am soon asking for more.

Lucy laughs. "Alright you greedy little boy!" She takes my bowl and fills it up again, flicking my nose when she hands it to me.

I wrinkle my nose as it stings, remembering when Ricky had done the same. Almost as if on cue a familiar voice is heard behind me.

"Young Master?"

I spin around and find a surprised Sebastian. His eyes are watery and his nose red.

"What are you doing here Sebastian?" I say rather sternly but still wondering why he looks like this.

He tries to regain his composure in front of Lucy who smiles at him. He approaches me, leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Ricky...Ricky is dead..."


	16. Chapter 15

15

Ciel

He felt as if his heart had been ripped right out of his chest, the bowl slipped out of his hands and shattered onto the floor. His knees buckled, and he felt tears well in his eyes.

"Ciel!" Lucy runs to my side, but I ignore her.

"Why are you still here!" I shout at my butler. "You broke the contract!"

Sebastian looks away. "It is what she wanted..." He then kneeled down before me. "I promised her I would take care of you always, with or without the contract."

My eyes are wide and filled with warm salty tears and I turn to Lucy and bury my face in her shoulder and start to bawl. She wraps her arms around me, stroking my hair gently.

_Why..._

I think sadly, a wail escaping my lips. "No!"

"Young Master...she had this for you..." He whispered holding something out and Lucy nods to him gratefully, taking whatever it is.

"I think it best you leave Sebastian. I will take care of him." She says softly to the sorrowful butler.

He bows respectfully to her before leaving us alone in the room.

Once he's gone Lucy helps me up and guides me out into the hallway, gently leading me to my room. She then sits me down on the edge of my bed laying a note on the table by my bed and removes my shoes before having me lay under the covers. I don't protest but continue to bawl.

"Sh..." Lucy sits down beside me and pets my head comfortingly, staying there until I finally fall asleep.

Lucy

Once I'm sure the poor boy was asleep I quietly left the room, turning to the more important matter at hand, but before I have a chance to study the situation I'm halted by the distraught boys butler.

"I am very grateful to you my Lady for doing this for my Master." He says with a cheerful smile.

I nod, my own smile curving my lips and I hide my right hand behind my back so he doesn't notice.

"May I have the pleasure of knowing your name my Lady?" He asks.

"It is Luciana Rose Mayberry sir, but I would appreciate it if you called me Lucy." I ask kindly of him and he nods.

"Of course!" Then walks past me, but not before giving my strange manner a second glance.

I immediately head to a room where there's a mirror, taking up my right hand I open up the palm and find the clock charm the man on the street had given me on my way here.

I look at the top of my hand worriedly, finding a golden clock painted on it.

Looking up into the mirror I let out a scream of horror to find my right eye has changed color. From a pale blue to a dark red brown. I drop the clock charm, but when I do my eye turns back to normal as does the clock on my hand disappear.

_What is this!_


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sorry about such a long wait for the next chapter. I've been pretty busy lately so I haven't been able to write as much. Hope you enjoy this next chapter seeing that it is extra long this time. ;)**

16

Ciel

The girls scream instantly woke me and I leap out of my bed, scrambling out into the hall. I rush to where the scream was made and find Lucy, with a scared expression. She sits on the floor breathing heavily and I go to her.

"What happened?" I ask, crouching in front of her and as soon as she realizes I'm there she shakes her head, bringing back her old self.

"Oh it was nothing...I just thought I lost something is all." She says but her excuse doesn't convince me.

"Young Master, is everything alright?" Sebastian asks entering the room.

I turn to him with a confused look and Lucy gets to her feet, brushing herself off. "It was nothing Sebastian."

At that I turn back to her, and something on the floor catches my eye. I reach a hand to pick it up and find it to be a clock charm. The very same one of Ricky's and I stare down at it as it lay in my palm.

"Where did you get this?" I ask Lucy not taking my gaze off the charm.

Lucy looks at me with a confused look. "I've never seen that before."

I know she's lying and when I get to my feet I ask again. "Where did you get this?"

She lets out a sigh, admitting guilt. "Some man gave it to me..."

Now Sebastian chimes in with questions of his own. "What did he look like?"

Lucy places her hands on her hips. "Well, he looked a bit like you Sebastian. His hair was black and eyes a golden color. He wore glasses too." She explains and Sebastian gets that serious look on his face like whenever he's thinking.

"Is it Claude?" I ask the butler but silently scold myself for asking such a stupid question.

Finally Sebastian lets out a long sigh. "It seems that Claude is attempting to keep his promise to Ricky."

I shake my head. "How? Demons can't turn into humans, he knows this, so why even try?"

"Demons can't become human...not unless you use another human." He reasons and I give Lucy a long look.

She seems more so confused than I. Probably because she knows nothing of what we're discussing. "What are you two talking about?" She asks sternly.

"Lucy and Ricky are alike in personality and mindset." Sebastian begins. "I suppose to make a Demon human, you need a human soul that is identical to the demons nature. This is who Claude has chosen."

"What does the charm have to do with all of this? It cannot be what Claude did with Alois. Ricky doesn't have soul."

Sebastian nods. "Yes but she does have a heart. He must have sealed her memories, her life inside of the charm so when given to the identical soul it would change them into her. But there is one problem with this process."

I give the butler a worried look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that this ritual or process, whatever you may call it is forbidden. Anyone who has attempted this is sentenced to death. So not only is Claude in danger of being discovered by The Order, but Lucy as well." He explains a little more thoroughly and my eyes widen.

"What is The Order?" I ask glancing briefly at a still confused and somewhat scared Lucy.

"It is like a police for demons. They make sure we follow the rules." Sebastian goes over the other side of the room and gazes out the large windows, obviously watching for something, or someone.

"What do you suggest we do Sebastian?" I follow him over to the window with Lucy close behind me, but he stops us from moving any closer to the window.

"Stay back!" He hisses and we pause mid-step, finally he moves away from the window. "It is no longer safe here." He announces grabbing my hand as well as Lucy's. "Hold on my Lady." He tells Lucy and before I can register what is happening everything goes dark.

I sit up clutching my head. "I'll never get used to that."

Lucy chuckles at me. "That was fun!"

I look around and find ourselves in Ricky's apartment room, however Sebastian is nowhere to be found which makes me wonder if he went back.

I clumsily get to my feet and go over to the dresser and open it up, taking out some clothes for Lucy. I hand the clothes to her and she stares at them confused, but doesn't question me. She takes them and goes into a different room in the apartment. I look for some clothes more for my gender, soon finding them in all the jumble.

_I hope I can remember how to put them on..._

I say to myself as I strip of my clothes and put the new ones on, finding them to be surprisingly more comfortable.

Once I've finished changing I go out into what Ricky called the living room. I open my palm, which still holds the demon girls charm. I then shove it in the pocket of my pants.

Soon after, Lucy joins me. She wears a short light grey skirt with a pair of black leggings and a dark purple t-shirt. I smile at her and bow respectfully which makes her smile back.

"So, what do we do?" She asks, clasping her hands together.

I look down at the floor, not really knowing what we should do. "Well, um...we could just go walk around for a bit." I suggest and she nods.

"That sounds good." She grabs my hand and drags me towards the door, apparently eager to go do something and when we make it out onto the sidewalk we walk along in silence.

Lucy tries to take everything in as we walk, amazed at the change in scenery. What worries me is that she seems to know that we've gone to a different time and hasn't questioned it.

_Has Ricky already started to become a part of her?_

I ask myself and many similar questions echo in my mind as we walk, until finally Lucy breaks the silence.

"So, I'm assuming you've been here before." She says rather curious about me all of a sudden.

I nod. "Yeah, I guess so..."

"Well you either have or you haven't." She says with a bright smile curving her lips.

"I have been here with-"

"Ricky! That was her name right?" She asks and once again I nod. She chuckles. "You must have cared an awful lot about her. I'm sorry that she's gone..."

I look down at my feet, watching as they take me along the sidewalk.

"Hey kid!" A new voice calls behind us and I turn around, finding it to be the two boys that Ricky and I had run into before.

Lucy has her hands on her hips as she looks the two boys up and down.

One of the boys winks at her causing her to purse her lips. "Where's Ricky?" He asks his gaze now on me.

I narrow my gaze, quite angered by them. "That's none of your business!" I say and they flinch, somewhat disgusted by my accent.

Lucy is also aggravated by them and she allows a growl to rise in her throat. I find this strange since she is the Lady Mayberry after all. It is strange for a noblewoman to be acting like this, not that it isn't justified. I'm just as irritated by them.

"What do you want Ray?" Lucy snarls at the two and both boys are quite surprised.

I glance at her, noticing her eyes have changed to a dark red brown color.

"Ricky?" The boy Ray asks.

She snickers. "Why don't you run along like good little boys." She teases, sneering at them and they glare at her, and then at me.

"I don't think so sweetheart." Ray says stepping forward towards Lucy and I move in front of her anger burning in me.

Enraged by this Ray brings his fist into my gut and I bend over, beginning to cough. Rays companion grabs Lucy and she struggles to get away from him, furious at first but then I notice her eyes return to their normal pale blue and she looks scared now.

"Ciel?" She says starting to panic, but I don't have the chance to do anything before Ray kicks me down. He then bashes my head into the concrete. Before blood washes into my vision I notice as Ray stares down at me, his eyes flash a ruby red, then dark closes in.

Lucy

I open my eyes, shaking my head to rid myself of the dizziness. I find myself in what looks like an old factory building, though empty now. I'm sitting in a chair, my hands tied down. It's utterly dark and impossible to see anything really, but I'm sure I'm not alone.

"Ciel!" I call worriedly, but I get no answer, at least not from the Phantomhive boy.

"He will be joining us eventually." A deep commanding voice says to me through the darkness.

"Who...who's there?" I call out, quieter and more fearful than I had intended.

A deep throaty laugh surfaces. "Why, Ricky knows me. I'm surprised you don't."

"Why would I? I've never known Ricky!" I say in my defense to whoever is hiding.

"She is now apart of you. She is you..." The man points out and I squint to find a tall figure towering above me.

I gulp. "Sebastian said-"

"He's right Lady Mayberry." I feel hot breath on my face and I almost gag from the stench of the mans breath. "Human fusion is against the rules."

I feel a more aggressive side of me take over and I lean forward getting in his face now. "And what do you do to those who break the rules."

Even though I can't see him I can tell he's grinning. "Whatever we want."

I purse my lips, grinding my teeth as a familiar name surfaces in my mind and rings in my ears. I find myself speaking without even knowing. "Elliot Vanderbelt!" I hiss angrily.

Another chuckle escapes him. "You got away once Ricky, I won't let it happen again."

"How did you find me?" I growl.

"Your little slip with the Phantomhive boy. I'm glad. Now not only will I get you, but also that traitorous Sebastian and the half-demon Ciel." He pauses a moment before continuing. "This particular punishment will be quite...interesting."


	18. Chapter 17

17

Ciel

I groan lifting my pounding head. I try to shake away the dizziness and find I'm lying in a dark alley. Blood trickles down my forehead where the boy Ray had hit me. I sit up clutching my head and blood run through my fingers, dripping onto my clothes, but I could care less. I look around for Lucy but find her nowhere in sight and I scramble to my feet a little uneasy but I manage before dashing out into the street, searching for any sign of the girl.

"Lucy!" I scream for her and as I had assumed she didn't answer.

I race down the street continuing to look for her but as far as I know she could be in another time.

_Ray was a demon..._

He thought himself angrily, wondering if Ricky knew this.

He shook his head, sending drops of blood in every which direction feeling utterly helpless, especially without Sebastian here. He dropped to his knees. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian

I race through the streets, however keeping as well to the shadows and turn into an alley only to run right my least favorite person on this god forsaken planet. He grins widely at me, flashing a perfectly filed row of white catlike teeth. His chainsaw rests on his shoulder, wearing a red cloak with long flowing red hair and glasses.

"Hello Bassy!" He says with that irritating voice, which is in my opinion, worse than Alois's voice.

"I don't have time for you right now Grell!" I snarl angrily trying to dash past him but he stands in my way briefly.

"Give me a kiss first and I shall let you pass!" He tries to negotiate and I give him a furious glare.

I dash forward, sending my gloved fist into his jaw and he flies backwards many feet and I leap up onto one of the roofs of the buildings, dashing from roof to roof.

_Where are you..._

I think to myself, intently searching for the demon, though he seems to have hidden himself well.

"Oh Bassy! You forgot something!" Grell calls racing after me in the alleys below and I sigh, not answering him. Grell leaps up onto the roof, barreling into me. His lips are pressed against mine and I bring my knee into his gut, sending him off immediately.

I almost vomit at the fact of things, but keep my composure for it is not how a Phantomhive butler should present himself, so instead of heaving I race on, trying to ignore the reaper.

"Are you sure you don't want my help Bassy!" Grell says running just behind me. "I may know what your looking for!"

At that I skid to an immediate halt spinning around and snatch him by the collar of his shirt. I lift him off his feet. "Where is Claude!"

Grell just grins his toothy grin. "My information comes with a price Bassy!"

I snarl at him. "How bout if I don't crush your skull!"

The reapers grin instantly disappears and he gulps. "Claude was headed to the Trancy manor!" He says rapidly and I throw him down roughly before dashing away.


	19. Chapter 18

18

Lucy

I struggle against the ropes binding me to the chair, however tryingto be as quiet as I can about it so as not to stir up trouble. The ropes rub against my wrists until they're raw and I let out a quiet hiss of pain as the flesh underneath the bonds burns.

"I see you don't like being tied up..." A voice whispers in my ear, his hot breath on my cheek. I feel cold steel slip in between the rope and my wrists, cutting the bonds as it is pulled outward.

I pull my hands out from behind me gripping where they were rubbed, gritting my teeth. The man chuckles, amused at my minor pain.

"The little princess shall be treated with much respect..." He whispers, still sounding amused.

"Why would you do that?" Another voice says, coming out of my throat and I shake my head to clear it, however the thoughts are not my own either.

"A Lady is treated with respect...is that not right?"

I nod. "Yes..."

"However...you broke...the rules. As head of The Order, I am burdened with...shall we say, handling the matter. It seems that manners nor title no longer apply.

I feel a large boot hit me square in the chest sending me flying several feet. The pain coursing through me causes me to groan, until it finally ebbs away. I feel a sudden burst of adrenaline course through my veins and I sit up, peering through the dark hoping upon hope that I see through it.

"You are a wreckless and selfish child Ricky Michealis!" The man snarls and I start to feel something else take control of my body and I assume it is this Ricky he speaks of. The power I feel inside of me is exhilerating, therefore I embrace her. My eyes glow a bright ruby red and all of a sudden they cut through the dark.

"Selfish! Wreckless!" I scream furiously, lurching foreward at the man.

He steps aside with ease, unphased by my rising temper. I of course am just getting started, the energy pulsing through me like an enraged animal. I drop, swiping my leg across the ground, sweeping the man off his feet before allowng my foot to collide with his jaw. I'm on top of him, my hands around his thick neck. I press hard, hoping to cut off his air.

This only makes him laugh. "You think you can defeat me?"

I raise a fist, bringing it down on him, and a loud crack is heard. I stare at him eyes ablaze a crooked and bleeding nose making up some of his features, however that's all I make out through the dark.

A sinister grin curves my lips. "I like breaking the rules..."

Sebastian

I chase after the cloaked man, both of us equally as fast as the other. I am, though slowly, catching up with him, and soon I am right on his heels. He glances over his shoulder and I pull out my silver knives, aiming them for him. Unfortunately for me he dashes into a line of trees along the path, the knives lost to the seemingly never ending road. I let out a growl sprinting within the premises of the forest racing after him.

I dash past tall trees and leap over thick shrubbery in pursuit, but he keeps a safe distance from me, and strangely enough something stops him. A gunshot rings in my ears, a bullet having gone into the cloaked man and the force of the shot causes him to fall, skidding across the leaf strewn floor.

"Your welcome!" A deep stern female voice calls to me and I glance around. Above me the branches rustle and the dying leaves start to fall, as well as the person hiding in them. A woman in black skintight clothing lands in front of me. Her big brown eyes are are filled with a serious nature, her thin lips straight, showing no emotion. Her hair is pulled back into red pigtails, a pair of spectacles sits atop her head.

"Mey-rin?" I say rather surprised and a smirk crosses her lips now.

"You better get your friend now, before he takes off again." She says spinning around pulling out two of her handguns. She points them at the cloaked man in case he would try to run again.

I step froward and grab hold of the the man, who is at this time injured to a point that he won't be able to go anywhere at the moment. "How did you know-"

"You think you've been keeping us servants in the dark Sebastian?" She interrupts. "We know all about you as well as Ciel. You being a demon as well as that sweet boy. It's hard to believe he's a demon, but I suppose..." She drifts off her gaze still on the man, guns remain pointed at him.

I'm at a complete loss for words this happening quite unexpected.

"We know what has happened with the Lady Mayberry. We wish to help you keep both the young ones safe." She blinks her big brown eyes, now giving me a stern look. "Just give us our orders."


	20. Chapter 19

19

Ciel

I walk along the sidewalk, dragging my feet in shame.

_What happened to her? Is she okay?_

I think to myself.

_I should have protected her, I should have kept her safe!_

I clench my fists angrily, but my thoughts are suddenly cut off when someone grabs the back of my shirt pulling me into an alley. I feel the breath knocked out of me as I'm slammed against a wall.

I feel cold metal press against my head.

"Who do you work for pipsqueak?" A stern voice snarls at me.

I blink, focusing on my attacker and find it to be a young girl, maybe a bit older than me. She has a gun pointed at my head and I gulp.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, trying not to sound afraid of her.

She glares at me angrily. "Are you with The Order of Demons or not!" She snaps and I swiftly shake my head no.

Cautiously she lowers the gun, letting me off the wall. Her eyes flash ruby red and I try to act as if I didn't notice. "A little demon like you would never last long by himself. It's be best if you stick with us kid." She says, looking around in the streets nervously.

"Who are you?" I ask, my voice filled with curiosity.

She doesn't look at me as she answers. "I'm Nellie Haven, leader of The Rebels."

Sebastian

"I've located Lucy, and I want you four to come with me." I say, pointing to the three servants and Grell.

"What about us Sebastian?" Alois says with a small pout, gesturing to him, Claude, and Hannah.

Sebastian sighs. "You three will go looking for Ciel. I trust he's gotten himself into some sort of trouble." I tell them flatly, before returning my attention to Grell and the servants.

"Now, let's get this done!" I say and without hesitation I transport everyone to the time Lucy and Ciel are currently in.

Claude, Hannah, and Alois already have their orders and dash away down the street in search of the Young Master.

I gesture for the remaining four to follow me, and we soon come to an old abandoned factory building in a more quiet part of the city. I study it for a moment before turning to the others.

"Mey-rin, you and Finny go around the backside. I want the others distracted. Grell and Baldroy come with me." I order and the maid and Finny nod in understanding before racing into the alleys to enter the back of the building.

Grell grins, his eyes on the door we are to enter while Baldroy has his gun ready.

"Ready?" I ask them, clenching my gloved fists.

They both nod and I burst through the entrance silver knives in hand. Almost instantly a bullet flies past me and I thrust one of my own weapons in the direction the shot came.

A demon may not be killed by human weapons, however we can still be injured to a point where we cannot defend ourselves.

Mey-rin and Finny have apparently joined the party as well considering the amount of shots heard in the room. Baldroy gives his own amount of ammunition to the show and I look around for another room they may be keeping Lucy.

Grell follows me as I come into a separate room that is virtually empty. Empty, all except for Lucy and the man that had taken her.

"It's been a long time Sebastian!" He smirks at me and my eyes flash an angry red.

"Let her go Elliot!" I snarl, dashing forward but he dodges past me.

"Mey-rin!" I shout and almost instantly a bullet hits the demon in his hand, forcing him to drop the scared girl. She races towards me and I take her up in my arms. Mey-rin bursts into the room shooting the man so he cannot pursue.

"To me!" I scream and everyone places a hand on me and we disappear, returning to our time.

Lucy

Sebastian puts me down. "Are you alright my Lady? Did they hurt you?"

I get to my feet swiftly, brushing myself off. "Don't you dare fuss over me Sebastian Michaelis. Now, where's Ciel?" I ask sternly and Sebastian's eyes widen in surprise.

My red eyes burn into him. "What are you looking at brother? Tell me where Ciel is!" I demand, knowing the answer and starting get upset about it.

"We haven't found him yet..." Mey-rin answers coldly behind me.

I curl my lip in a snarl, and then calm myself down, crossing my arms. "I guess we'll just have to find him then. It's time Elliot Vanderbelt gets the punishment he deserves!"


	21. Epilogue

I slam my fist into the wall of the old building. "That brat got away again!" I shout furiously and my companions take a cautious step back.

"We haven't lost all of the pieces Elliot. Ciel is still out there." One of the men says, trying to help the situation a bit.

"How do you know that! He could be long gone by now!" I snap, turning to all of them. "However, if he is still out there, I want all of you looking for him. Lucifer doesn't tolerate anyone slacking!"

"But sir, shouldn't we report back-"

"No! Lucifer doesn't need to know about our little mishap. Find them all! I want Sebastian Michaelis and the rest of those mutts dead!"

**Hey guys! This is the end of book one! I hope you enjoyed it! I've been quite busy lately, but I hope to get the new book started soon. If you liked it and have any suggestions for the next book PM me and I'll see what I can do! ;) Thanks for your support!**


End file.
